


Shadow of My Heart

by Ashrey



Series: Shadow of A Phoenix [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Illustrated, Implied Rough Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, drabble-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penyesalan sering kali datang terlambat, dan kini Akashi pada akhirnya mempercayai petuah lama itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hai? Ini fic pertama saya di fandom KnB setelah vakum lama menulis. Cerita ini adalah bagian dari seri kumpulan cerita di dunia Shadow of A Phoenix yang mungkin suatu saat akan saya buat :'D cross posted di FB.
> 
> Selamat membaca dan maaf kalo ada kurang-kurang :)

# Shadow of My Heart

# 

 

**Klek**

 

Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan oleh Akashi, dan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, pria berambut merah itu masuk ke ruang peristirahatan putra mahkota, jubah merah miliknya menyapu lantai dengan elegan.

 

Mata hetekromianya menyapu nanar ke seluruh ruangan, alisnya bertautan heran ketika melihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan _-tidak seperti biasa-_ , dan belum lama dia berdiri di dalam kamar itu, aroma yang cukup familiar mulai menggelitik hidungnya.

 

Aroma keringat dan sex.

 

"Ah, Akashi-kun" suara familiar yang lembut memanggilnya pelan dari arah ujung ruangan, membuat langkah kaki Akashi terhenti.

 

Dan dia tertegun melihat sosok yang menyambutnya.

 

"Chihiro-kun sedang membersihkan diri" lanjut suara itu pelan, sambil masih berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit susah payah.

 

Di sana, di depan mata Akashi, sosok Tetsuya yang kacau _-kata pertama yang melintas di benak pria berambut merah itu-_ terduduk lelah di tempat tidur.

 

Memar luka menghiasi beberapa sudut mukanya, tubuh mungilnya hanya tertutup oleh sehelai jubah kebesaran _-milik Mayuzumi tentunya-_ tampak penuh dengan memar dan bercak merah, serta di beberapa bagian bekas-bekas jemari serta gigitan pun terlihat begitu mencolok.

 

"Aku tak apa, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya berusaha tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang terluka, namun meyerah untuk mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur "Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang pantas kudapatkan karena telah menyakiti Chihiro-kun dan dirimu."

 

Calon perdana menteri kerajaan Teiko itu pun diam membisu, tak bisa menjawab apapun.

 

Karena pada detik itu dia menyadari bahwa pria berambut biru langit yang seharusnya dibencinya, yanng seharusnya bisa menjadi miliknya namun telah dia khianati dan telah dia serahkan untuk dirusak, adalah pria yang dia cintai dengan seluruh hatinya.

 

Kini Akashi percaya bahwa penyesalan memang sering kali datang terlambat.


End file.
